The Love Triangle
by UnsealedPervertedGod
Summary: Naoto Shizune, a high school student, is trapped. He has slept with two girls that he's known almost his whole life. When they find out, they force him to choose between them. Sakura, the beautiful and playful girl with a happy personality, or Winry, the sexy bookworm with a heart of ice.. Who will he choose.


Paste your document here...

Chapter 1: Naoto&Winry

Naoto Shizune, your typical high school student to the naked eye, but known to me, I am the luckiest boy alive. I grew up as your normal kid before I met Winry and Sakura. Winry Kazuna is not an average young woman. She's 18 years old, short light brown hair, but she has the most beautiful body I've ever seen. She has perfect wide hips and breasts that could block a cannon. I talked to her 2 years ago, and she told me something you'd never expect your childhood friend to tell you. I have known her for 10 years now, and she told me out of nowhere, "Naoto, I love you" right in the middle of our school day. I walked her home, then she invited me in. She doesn't exactly live at the place I walked her to, it's just a dorm our high school gave us to stay in. I walked into her dorm, then she took me into her room. "Relax Naoto, don't be so tense" she told me. She kept on moving closer to me, and closer. Then she leaned towards me and kissed me. We wound up laying on her bed, and we were kissing like we had just gotten married. Then she began to take off her underwear, then she showed me her pussy. "Naoto, my entire body belongs to you and only you" she told me. I unbuttoned her shirt, then she began to play around. "Naoto! You're so anxious! For that I'm going to punish you" she moaned. She took this to the next level, and she wasn't playing. She took off my pants, then my boxers. She grabbed my cock, stroked it a bit, then she began to suck it. When she took it out of her mouth she told me, "For being in such a rush, you have to cum to fuck me" she teased. She went back to sucking me off, then she put her beautiful breasts to work. She sandwiched my dick between her two gigantic breasts. "You know you want to cum, so go on" Winry told me. She put the half of my cock that stuck out of her breasts into her mouth. I was fucking her breasts and getting sucked off at the same time. I felt my climax coming, but I held it back to the point it almost retreated. "Wow! You hold your cum back pretty well. All I wanted was to be covered in your hot white cum so I can feel your gigantic cock inside of me, but I guess it won't get to happen" Winry told me. I looked down at Winry's face, then I felt my cum shoot right up to the tip of my cock. I winced as I tried to hold it back. Winry gasped as she saw a drop of my cum at the tip of my dick. "You're about to cum! Don't hold it back! Shoot that hot white load on me" Winry moaned. I couldn't hold back as soon as Winry began to lick me up and down. I shot my cum all over Winry's pretty, innocent little face. Winry looked at me, then she smiled at me. Her oral assault was too much for me to bear. "Now that's what I'm talking about" she moaned to me. She stood up, then she got a good grip on my cock. "Let's see if little Naoto can use all this size. Other girls say it takes you forever to cum. I wonder why?" Winry said to me. She began to move my dick around like it was the joystick on a game controller. "Well, we'll just have to find out for ourselves" Winry told me. "Before we start, I want to thank you for saving me" she told me. I looked at her confused for a moment, then I asked her, "I'm saving you? From what?". She stuck the head of my cock inside her before telling me. "My virginity" she told me. She smiled at me before she began to slide down on me slowly. Her smile disappeared as she let my entire cock enter her tight pussy. "Winry! You're so tight!" I told her. Winry began to grind against my cock first, then she stopped grinding and started bouncing on it. She was squeezing me so tightly I felt like my cock was going to rip off. I sat up and got ahold of those giant breasts of her's. I just started to squeeze them and she began to moan. "Naoto it's so big! It's driving deep inside of me!" Winry moaned to me. I looked at her pussy for a minute, and saw she was about to cum. Mini jets of her cum were splurting out of her with every thrust. I let her breasts go, then grabbed onto those glorious hips of her's. I pulled them closer to me so I could get even deeper inside of Winry. "Naoto you're going deeper inside me than before! I feel like I'm going to die!" Winry moaned. "Winry, I'm gonna cum!" I told her. "Go on, you can cum inside me. It's okay, I want you to" she told me as she smiled. Winry just couldn't seem to get that mouth of hers to close. "I'm gonna cum!" I strained to say. "Naoto cum inside me! I want to feel your cock pulse inside of me!" Winry moaned. I let all of my cum shoot into Winry, then she let her cum out onto my cock. "Oh Naoto, you came so much! And you're still rock hard. You can't go home still erect" Winry told me. She smiled before she spoke "This is my promise to you: I will never let you walk out of my dorm still erect no matter what" she told me. She began to bounce onto my cock more and more. When we stopped, I was nearly spent. I will never forget that day, especially since the fact that I took her virginity.

Chapter 2: Naoto&Sakura

The second girl I met when I was young was Sakura Kanuzowa. She's an average height 17 year old girl with long blonde hair. She's always been perky, and her body is second to none. She has wide hips and huge beautiful breasts with the cutest pink nipples I've ever seen. She could cause a solar eclipse with her gigantic breasts. One faithful day, I went to the movies with her a year before I got laid with Winry. She told me in the middle of the movie I took her to see, "Naoto, I want you to come to my dorm later, and keep me company. Because...I love you" she told me. After the movie ended, I was going to head to my dorm, but when I looked back at her sad face, and I couldn't resist her. I walked her to her dorm, then we went into her bedroom and locked the door. "Naoto, I've wanted to do this with you for such a long time" Sakura told me. "Do what?" I asked her. She stood up, smiled at me, then she let her clothes drop to the floor. She looked at me with playful eyes and she asked me, "You tell me Naoto. What do you think I want to do?". She went right to work and pulled my pants clean off. She made a big gasp and said, "Naoto! I had no idea you were so big! Mind explaining why this behemoth is always being held back in your pants?" she asked me. She grabbed my cock and stroked it slowly. "I bet it feels good to let him out finally and get some air" Sakura told me. "But he won't be out for long. This is going inside me" she told me. Sakura looked at me, and got a mischevious idea. "I want you to cum on me first, then I want your cum inside me" she told me. Sakura took my cock, and she sandwiched it between her breasts. She massaged my cock with her breasts, then she licked my cockhead with slow, steady licks. "I want your cum all over me" Sakura said. She kept massaging my cock with her breasts, and licking my cockhead. "Sakura, I'm gonna cum!" I shouted. "I want it to cover me" she told me. When I reached my climax, I shot my cum onto Sakura. She laid down as my cum covered her body. She put some of it on her fingers and licked it off, "Mmmm. It's so thick and tasty" she moaned smiling. "Now come over here and cum inside of me" she told me. She sat with her legs wide open, waiting just for me. "Okay" I told her. "You sound so boring" she told me as she closed her legs. "Naoto, you're about to have sex with a girl you've known for 10 years and all you can say is okay? I'm giving you my entire body. Try to sound excited at least a little. I want my first time to be unforgettable" she told me. "This is your first time?" I asked her. "Yes! And the first thick hot white load of cum I wanted to get shot inside of me was yours" she told me. "Sakura, get ready. Cause I'm going to rock your body like a hurricane" I told her. Sakura opened her legs back up and smiled. "That's more I like it Naoto! Lets go" she told me. I got down between her legs, then I got ready to give her my cock like she wanted. I shoved in my cockhead, then some more of my cock. Sakura moaned, but she wasn't moaning loud enough. "Naoto, all the way! Shove it all the way inside me" she told me. I shoved every inch of my cock inside of Sakura. Sakura moaned so loud I think the other students heard her. I drove my cock inside of Sakura like a crazed animal. Sakura's huge breasts bounced and bounced and wouldn't stop. Sakura tried to say something, but it sounded like she was talking in tongues. I stopped for a minute, then Sakura glared at me. "Who the hell told you to stop? Get that big fat cock of yours back in motion" Sakura told me. I got a little angry at Sakura, so I gave her a pounding like no other. Sakura couldn't even catch her breath. I drove her to orgasm after orgasm repeatidly. "I'm gonna cum" I yelled. "Go on and cum inside me" Sakura told me. I pounded at her pussy until I shot my cum inside of her. "Naoto, you're cumming inside me!" Sakura moaned. She smiled at me for the sex, then she kissed me. "My pussy and my breasts belong to you and you alone Naoto" she told me. I got up and tried to pull out of her, but she grabbed me and pulled me to her breasts. "No, don't leave yet! I don't want to be alone! I want to enjoy you inside me...a little longer" Sakura told me. "Sakura, no matter what, I'll never let anything happen to you" I told her. "Damn, I sound like some soft dick character out of a comic" I told myself. "Naoto, you're still pulsing inside me" she told me. She shifted her body so I was still inside her, but now I could easily grab her breasts. "Sakura?" I asked her. "Yes Naoto?" she answered. "You said your pussy and breasts belong to me right?" I asked her. "My entire body will never be anyone's but your's Naoto" she told me. That day is burned into my memory. I took Sakura's viginity, but I lost my own.

Chapter 3: The Present

So now I have even more problems to deal with these two. I'm in the same class as them for every single class during school. And if that's not the straw that breaks the camel's back, I got my dorm moved between Winry and Sakura's. I got up this morning, washed myself, and tried to fix myself something to eat. "Hello?" I heard a voice call from outside my door. I went to the door and looked through the peek hole. It was Sakura standing out there, probably for her friend Masuno. I opened up that door slowly as I possibly could and gave her a smile. "Naoto? Why are you here?" Sakura asked me smiling. "I got my dorm moved here when the new semester started" I told her. "Wow! Now we're neighbors!" Sakura said estacally. "Now I guess I'll be seeing even more of you now" Sakura told me as she winked at me. She turned around and walked back into her dorm. She looked at me and waved before she opened her door. I gave her a nervous smile and wave before she went right back into her dorm. I went back into my dorm and found Winry standing in there. "Naoto, why are you wasting your time with her?" she asked me as she fell into my arms. She looked up to my face smiling like she always does. Winry and Sakura are the female heart throbs, meaning that all the boys fall whenever they see them. Literally. My next problem is the fact Winry and Sakura hate each other, but they act they like each other when I'm around them. I looked down at Winry wondering why she was so happy today. "You heading to school?" she asked me. "Yes, surprised you're not" I told her. "You might as well stay. The seniors have this week off, and next week too" she said smiling. I couldn't believe her and Sakura haven't found out I'm dating them both. I wouldn't say I'm a player or a pimp, unless thats being a two timer who's too much of a coward to tell his girls. If that's the understanding, then yes I'm a player. Winry stood up and she stared at me smiling. She leaned against me and she giggled. "So while were out of school for the next two weeks, if you need anything just let me know" she told me. "Anything?" I repeated. "Anything you want. Even if it's perverted" she told me. She stood up and walked towards the door. Before she left, she turned towards me. She lifted her shirt and showed me her beautiful breasts. She left my dorm, then I fell to the ground. "Aw man this is going to be harder than my math teacher's problems" I told myself. Just then I heard a knock on my door, and it bugged me. I walked towards the door and did something stupid. I just opened the door and shouted at the person. "What do you want!?". I opened my eyes and saw Haruna standing there with a container in her hands. Her eyes filled up with tears faster than anything. "Oh Haruna! I'm so sorry!" I apologized to her. "N...Naoto I'm sorry if this is a bad time" she said. Haruna Hyuga is the cousin of a jerk named Hatoru Hyuga. She's really nice, but she's always getting nervous around me. She's a straight A student, and she takes martial arts. Hard to beleive she's got a black belt in mixed martial arts. Her cousin Hatoru takes martial arts, he's also a straight A student, and he's one of the heart throbs that goes to my school. He has never lost a fight, he talks in a low voice, and he's always alone. He sees me as a rival for him in strategizing, which tends to get tense when he challenges me in a game of Shogi. "Haruna why are you here?" I finally managed to ask her. "Oh! I...I came to...to give you some food I cooked" she told me. Whenever I can't find out what to do, I usually talk to Haruna and I suddenly find my answer. I accepted her food, then she turned around and ran back to her dorm. "Man she's weird sometimes, but she is kinda cute" I mumbled to myself.

Chapter 4: Girl Troubles

I was just in my room practicing my Shogi skills when I heard a knocking on my door. I went and answered the door and saw Haruna standing there. "Oh Haruna what's wrong?". She began doing that thing with her hands she does when she's around me. She always puts her hands together and starts making her first two fingers push each other. "Um...". I knew she just did this cause she was too nervous to say anything. "Wanna come in?" I offered. "Uh..." was all I heard from her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my dorm. She gasped at what I just did. I only did it cause I saw Sakura outside. "Whew that was close" I said in relief. I turned around and Haruna began to do that thing with her hands again. "So why'd you come over here?" I asked her. Haruna looked up at me and her face turned red. "Um...there's...this new addition to our student society rules. All dorms must have...three students. Only juniors and seniors can share dorms while freshman and sophomores sh...share dorms" she told me nervously. "Okay, and that's it?" I asked her. "Oh, I...was wondering if...you want to share dorms with me and Hatoru" she offered. A whole school year with that jerk Hatoru sounds like some bull. Before I could give her my answer, Winry barged into my dorm with her stuff. "Naoto!". She just had to shout my name like that in front of Haruna. Haruna gasped, then she ran out of my dorm. I tried to run after her and explain, but Winry wouldn't let me. "I finally get to share dorms with you! This is going to be fun" she giggled. "Oh yeah Naoto, my friend Kitame is coming here to move in. Hope you don't mind" she told me. "Of course I mind!" I said in my head. I could never yell at Winry, but she does things that make me feel like a lion roaring at other lions. She wrote my name and her name on her arm in permanet marker, kissed me on stage, and now she's controlling who stays with me in my dorm. MY DORM! Just then, Sakura opened the door to my dorm and saw Winry in my arms. "S...Sakura?" I stuttered. "Naoto! I'm here to stay with you!" she said excited completely ignoring Winry in my arms. Winry stood up and had a glare contest with Sakura. "I see Naoto is being nice to girls as always. Not many boys like to hug skanks such as yourself" Sakura told Winry. "Well, I wonder why he'd even dwindle away his irreplacable time with such an incompitant insignificant waste of genetic material" Winry said to her. I forgot she's the former valedictorian of her school and she's the top student at our school in academics. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Winry. "You don't scare me with your little ten dollar words Winry" she told her. "Fear is irrelevant in battle, just as you are Sakura" Winry told her. "Um girls" I cut in. Suddenly, both of them stopped glaring at one another and smiled at me happily. "Yes Naoto?" they answered in unison. "Are you two planning on staying in this dorm?" I asked them. They nodded at me. "Well, then I'm gonna lay down some ground rules" I started off. "Oh Naoto! Your so cute when you take charge" Sakura said winking at me. I took a big gulp before I continued speaking, "Well, first off no fighting. Second, you two stay away from one another unless I give you a sign saying otherwise. Third, you can have what you want when you want...". "I'll keep that in mind" Winry said in a flirty tone winking at me. "Fourth and final rule, do not touch what doesn't belong to you" I told them. "Hear that dairy cow? So hands off Naoto" Sakura said to Winry. Winry grabbed my arm and held me as close to her as possible. "I think that was meant for you imbecile" Winry told her. "No fighting ladies!" I reminded them both. Hatoru walked into my dorm with that cocky, confident smile of his. "Having a little trouble in paradise there Naoto?" he asked me. "Oh my gosh it's Hatoru Hyuga! That's what you'd hear if either me or Winry here were one of your crazed fan girls" Sakura told him. "Hmph, after the beating I gave you you'd be more mindful to keep your girlfriend in check Naoto" he told me ignoring Sakura. "Hatoru what do you want? Just get to your point of disgracing my dorm with your presence" I told him. Haruna walked from behind him doing that hand thing of her's again. "N...Naoto, Hatoru-Nasi wants you...to stay a...away from me" she told me. "He doesn't have time to waste with the likes of you" Winry and Sakura told her. "You should watch that tongue of yours when you speak to lady Haruna. She is the pure blood noble heiress to our family's fortune and is in next in line to become the head of our noble family" Hatoru told us. "Okay jerk, you can leave" Winry told him. "Hmph, such ignorance. Lady Haruna! Let's go" Hatoru told his cousin. "He just gets stranger and stranger" I told the girls. That night I had to sleep in my living room so the girls wouldn't fight.

Chapter 5: Hyuga Problems

I woke up and smelled food cooking and it came from my kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and found Haruna cooking food. "Haruna? When did you get here?" I asked her. "Winry let me in" she told me. She didn't stutter that time, that's a first. Haruna handed me a plate full rice, fish, eggs, and a bowl of ramen. "Oh, thanks Haruna" I told her. I walked to my front room, sat down at the table and began to eat. Haruna was still in the kitchen while I was eating. After I finished my plate and began to eat my ramen, she walked in doing that hand thing. She sat down across from me, but she kept looking down at her legs, then away to another place. Once I finished my food, I got up to take my dishes to the kitchen, but Haruna stood up too. "Naoto...I'll...take them to the kitchen f...for you" she told me. "That's okay Haruna. Thanks for the meal, but I'll do it. You take it easy" I told her. We got into a tug of war for the dishes, then Haruna lost her balance when I pulled too hard. She fell foward then she fell onto me by accident. "Oh...Naoto! I'm...I'm sorry" she told me. Then disaster just came walking into my door. My dorm door swung open and Hatoru saw me on the floor with his cousin on top of me. Haruna jumped up and stepped up against the wall. "Naoto didn't I warn you to stay the hell away from lady Haruna?" he asked me. He turned to his cousin, "And lady Haruna for you to do such a vulger thing with the likes of him, lord Hiyashi would be disgraced to call you his first born child" he told her. I stood up and tried to straighten things out and defend Haruna, but just then Hatoru struck me in my heart. I coughed up blood and fell to the ground in pain. "If I ever see you in such a position with lady Haruna again, or even see you around her, I'll kill you myself before her father does" he told me. He grabbed his cousin's arm, and pulled her out of my dorm. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I completely blacked out from loss of blood and pain. I opened my eyes and found myself in everyone's nightmare, in a black hallway with that bright white at the end. "Oh no not that light! I can't go into that light" I told myself. Just at that moment, I felt a sharp pain in my face and heard a sharp slapping noise. I woke up and found Kitame Hiyora sitting next to me. "You jerk! How could you do that with Haruna!?" she shouted at me. I tried to sit up, but I laid back down groaning in pain. "You need to stay down Naoto! Don't try to get up so fast" she said worried now. I began to cough up more blood than before. Kitame looked at me with eyes full of tears. I jumped up to my feet, ignoring the pain in my chest. I took a couple of deep breathes, then looked at the bandaging Kitame did for me. "Thanks for helping me Kitame" I told her. She stood up and hugged me tightly. "Brother I thought you died!" she cried. She isn't my blood sister, or my step sister, or even god sister for that matter. We just act like we're famiy, so we often call one another brother or sister. "Sis don't worry about me so much! I'm alright" I told her. She stood up and wiped her eyes and smiled at me. "Okay brother. I'm just happy you recovered so fast. Last boy Hatoru struck is still in the school's infirmary, and Hatoru hit him two months ago" she told me. She gathered her medical things and headed towards the door. "I'll walk with you" I told her. Before she could object, I grabbed me a shirt and my jacket and headed out the door with Kitame. We walked away from my dorm and saw Hatoru standing with Kabuto. Kabuto looked at us, then he pushed his glasses up a bit. He smiled before he turned away from us. "Those two are creepy. They barely talk, and they both hate us" Kitame said to me. "Well, I rival Hatoru in strategy. Kabuto hates you cause you rival him in the medical field" I told her. Kabuto is just as much of a jerk as Hatoru, but he might be smarter than him. I just kept on walking with Kitame to her dorm. Once I got her to her dorm, I walked to the school. I looked around and saw people talking, playing basketball, playing football, dancing, swimming, and flipping. A few students and teachers stood around shaking their heads at the others. My high school, Jindai High School Academy, was unlike any other school I've seen. At most schools, teachers and principals say they are the students friends, but they mean it at my school. Though the teachers are friends of the students, that just means the students do better. Teachers who are friends of failing students are tougher on the failing students then on the other students. My teachers can be nice, but they will snap at you faster than a bullet flies out of a gun. My math teacher, Mrs. Mindoza, my writing teacher, Mr. Whinn, my reading teacher, Mr. Smith, and last but not least my science teacher, Ms. Marinda are very friendly when the mood strikes them. They beleive in giving "tough love" to students no matter if they're failing or passing. That's why Jindai High is such a difficult school to get into. I looked around at the smiling teachers and students, then couldn't help but smile myself. I stood next to the principal and her sister the assisstant principal, Ms. Katrina and Ms. Martinez and laughed. They are nice women, but make a mistake and they'll be on you like hounds on a chunk of meat. "Naoto, how you doing?" Ms. Katrina asked me. "I'm doing great. How are you?" I asked her. "I'm doing good" she answered. I looked around at everyone else. "Oh Ms. Martinez how are you?" I asked her. "I'm fine thanks for asking" she told me. "You glad the seniors are out for two weeks?" Ms. Katrina asked me. "Yeah. Now I can rest before this placement test" I told her. My high school has a placement test that basically decides which class level you'll be placed in. I finally made it to class A, which is the highest class level. The class levels are divided into 5 levels, A-F. I started in class C, dropped to class F, graduated to class B, then made it to class A. The last placement test will decide who will graduate based on the class level, attendance, and your grade level. If you fail the placement test, you can take a recovery test. This is how the recovery test goes, your test score on your previous test is reduced to zero, then you take a new test with similar but more difficult test questions. If you get a lower score than on your previous, then you messed yourself up. If you get a higher score, then good for you. Me, Sakura, and Winry got then same scores on our last test, so we were placed in class A. I turned away and began walking when I saw Winry walking my way. "Where you going Naoto?" Ms. Katrina asked me. "I need to head back to my dorm" I lied. "Alright" she said. I waved goodbye to them, then kept walking. When I was three feet away from the school grounds, I ran into three boys who were obviously from another school. "Hey kid you from this school?" a boy asked me cracking his knuckles. "Yeah he's from this school" another said. The third boy was clearly the leader of the three. "Looking for trouble I see" I heard Kabuto say from behind the boys. Hatoru flipped over my head and landed in front of the boys and me. "If you pick on one of my fellow students you answer to me" Hatoru told them. "You his friend kid?" a boy asked him. I shook my head at his comment, cause he just dug his own grave. Hatoru hates when some one says he's my friend, so I just stood back a bit. Hatoru rushed at the boy and hit him in his heart the same way he hit me. "Hmph, no way I'm the friend of an ametuer of his level" Hatoru told him calmly. Hatoru never seems to let his guard down during a fight. He doesn't get over confident like most people do. He doesn't even waste his time fighting anyone, whether they're weak or not. I just knew that next the boy would would start coughing up his blood, and he did. Kabuto took the second boy out easily. He hit the guy in his neck and the boy fell to the ground and hit it hard. The third boy I tried to take out, but I wasn't fast enough. Haruna ran up and kicked the boy in his chin, then in the back of his head. That boy hit the ground, then his head bounced back up and fell again like a basketball. "You missed a vital spot" Hatoru told her. "I didn't try to kill him. I just did that to take him down! I'm not a killer like you cousin!" she yelled at her cousin. "Temper, temper Haruna. You should show a little restraint around Naoto should you not" Kabuto told her pushing his glasses up again. Haruna turned around and suddenly her face flushed red. Then she began to do that hand thing again. "Haruna that was amazing!" I shouted. "Well what do you expect from her. She is the strongest of her class" Hatoru told me. "What about her sensei?" I asked her. Hatoru glared at me. "I'll take this one Hatoru. When he says she was the strongest he means the strongest. She beat her sensei after her first class" he told me. I looked at Haruna surprised at what I just found out about her. She looked away from me nervously. "Lady Haruna! We must go now!" Hatoru told her. Then she turned around and followed her cousin and Kabuto. "Take care now Naoto. And watch your back" Kabuto said as he, Haruna, and Hatoru disappeared.

Chapter 6: Between 2 Chicks&a Hard Place

I walked to my dorm by myself trying to decipher what just happened. Hatoru and Kabuto took those guys out faster than they walked up to me. But the thing that kicked me into the dark was how fast Haruna took that boy out. I never saw her fight, so that just scared the hell out of me. I walked up the steps of my dorm and opened the door. I walked in, then sat down on my chair. I looked out my window and saw the sun setting. The sky was tatooed with blue, violet, red, orange, yellow, and pink. No matter how much I hate the night, I never tire of that beautiful sunset. That sight is second to none, nothing I know that is. Winry walked into the dorm without saying anything to me. Sakura did the same, but she did smile at me. Sakura walked to the table and sat down. She motioned for me to sit with her at the table. "Naoto we have to talk" she told me. "Yeah no kidding" Winry said bluntly. "Winry come on so we can talk about this for a minute" Sakura told her. Winry walked to the table with an attitude. "I doubt this situation will be solved in a minute" she said. Sakura and Winry looked at me lividly. "Now Naoto, we found out your little secret" Sakura told me. I made a load gulping noise. "Why are you getting quiet now? Were you quiet when you took our virginity away from us?" Winry asked me. I'm guessing she's the angriest out of both of them. Sakura was still smiling at me despite the situation. "So we decided to put it aside for now, under one condition" Sakura told me. Even though she was smiling at me, she seemed like she was a lawyer talking to a witness. "What?" I barely choked out. "We want you to choose between who you want to stay with, and who you want to leave. Who ever you choose will stay with you in your dorm while the rejected will leave this dorm" she told me. Winry was just glaring right at me. Man if looks could kill, she's be burning a hole through my very soul. "Of course there's no pressure on you Naoto. We decided to give you until the seniors go off break" Sakura said. Before I could ask my question, Winry snapped a rice spoon like a twig. "If you don't give us your decision before the two weeks are up, we both leave the dorm" Winry said. "Do you have a decision?" Sakura asked me. Winry slammed her fist on the table angrily. "Sakura you're being way too casual about this situation! He has been two timing us and you're still smiling?" Winry scolded. "I...I don't have my decision yet" I told the both of them. "Okay you have less than two weeks to give us your decision" Sakura said smiling. "Or you'll never see us again!" Winry shouted at me. It was just something about the way Winry sounded when she yelled just now. She sounded more emotional than she was angry at me. Winry's eyes began to flow over with tears. "I'm sorry about the tears in my eyes. It just happens when I get an..." she cut herself off so she could wipe her eyes. "An...an...gry!" she cried out before she fell into my lap crying. She was soaking my shirt with her tears. "Naoto please don't leave me! I love you so much! I'll die without you!" Winry cried to me. I couldn't help but cry too, it just came out. I wrapped my arms around Winry and tried to comfort her. Winry looked up to me with tears falling from her eyes. "Please don't leave me Naoto! I'll be lost without you" she cried. I wiped her eyes with my shirt and smiled at her. I couldn't tell her I'll never leave her, but I could at least help her feel that way. Sakura just smiled at us, got up, and went into her and Winry's bedroom. Just then I heard the door slam shut, then I heard some things getting thrown around. That night I slept with the girls in the bedroom, but I slept on the floor.

Chapter 7: Winry's Love

I woke up and saw Winry laying in the bed alone still sleeping soundly. I can't beleive she actually cried for me. That still has my head spinning in circles. Winry opened her eyes up and looked at me. "Winry? You okay?" I asked her. She moved over in the bed and looked at me with a slight trace of aggression in her eyes. "Come onto the bed Naoto" she told me in a sleepy voice. I got up, and laid down in the bed with Winry. Winry looked right at me like I did something wrong. "What's wrong with you?" I asked her. "You know exactly what's wrong with me! How could you have sex with Sakura? Then do the same with me second like I'm second rate?" she asked me. I just laid on the bed and looked at her. Winry turned away from me and tried to fall asleep. I just looked at her, bugged a bit by her childish behavior. I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but I felt Winry back up onto my cock. I tried to calm myself down, but she kept on moving her ass on my cock. I put one of my hands on her breasts and played with it. Winry put her hand on top of mine and began to moan. "Naoto, stop! We can't do this! You have to do it with who you choose" she moaned. I snuck my hand under her gown and grabbed her breast. I put her nipple between my fingers and rubbed her breast the way she likes. Winry went into my pajama pants and grabbed my cock. "Naoto I can't do this! It wouldn't be fair to Sakura" she kept moaning. I knew she liked it, so I just kept playing with her tits. I slid my hand down between her legs and found she wasn't wearing panties. "I don't like wear underwear when I sleep. It...just doesn't feel...right to me" she told me. I shrugged as I rubbed her wet pussy and played with her breast. "Naoto you're making me so wet!" she moaned to me. She put her other hand over my hand that was fingering her. My cock was getting hard in her hand. "Winry I want to shove my cock inside you so bad" I told her. Winry turned her head and instantly began invading my mouth with her soft tongue. When our kiss broke, a string of saliva created a bridge between our mouths. "Naoto your hands are teasing me so much! I want it inside me!" Winry moaned. "Tell me what you want me to do baby" I whispered in her ear. Winry sat up, then she sat on top of me. "I want you to put your dick inside me" she moaned in a low tone. I moved my hand that was fingering her and put it on her other breast. My hand was completely drenched in her love juices. Winry kept moaning and moaning. She rubbed her wet pussy against my cock and smiled. She grabbed ahold of my member, then she slid down on it. "Screw Sakura! This is my man's dick and no one's gonna take it from me!" Winry moaned. She started bouncing up and down on my cock while I squeezed her breasts. I looked up at Winry's face as she bounced up and down on me. Winry looked like she was crying again, but it was because of pleasure and not pain. At least I think it wasn't because of pain. Winry just felt so tight and wet now. The more she bounced, the harder I got. "Naoto you're going deeper inside me!" Winry yelled. I heard a knocking on the door and some one yelled to keep it down. Winry bounced some more, then started grinding. Winry looked like she was in pain a bit, then she dropped a few tears for some reason. "What's...wrong...Winry?" I asked her. She looked down at me, "It's so good! Your cock deep inside me! I don't think you've ever gone this deep inside of me!" Winry moaned to me. "Naoto I'm gonna cum!" she told me. "I'm gonna cum too!" I told her. "Let's cum together!" Winry moaned. I shot my cum inside of her and she let her cum stream down my cock. Winry laid on top of me and caught her breath. "Naoto?" Winry said. "Yeah" I answered. "Did you cum?" she asked me. "What? Yea" I told her. "I'd like to see it for myself" she told me. She took my cock out of her and looked at the white cum that covered it. "Wow! You sure did cum! Alot too!" she said. Her happy expression turned into a worried look. "What's wrong?". She looked up at my face and smiled, "I wonder what it tastes like" she said. Before I knew it, she had shoved my dick into her mouth. She sucked it like a pro. She even used her tongue to tickle the tip of my cock. Then her warm tongue pressed up against the bottom of my cock. She picked her head up and smiled at me. I looked down and saw she sucked my dick clean. "Delicious". She sat up and shoved my cock back inside her. "You trying to go for round two?" I asked her. "Yeah, if you're up to it. I promised you I would never leave you erect no matter what" she reminded me. She grinded and bounced on my cock. She had more energy to burn, and so did I. I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer towards me. Just when I least expected it, Haruna opened the door to my bedroom. She stood there and her face turned red, then she fell out. Then more trouble walked into the dorm. Sakura stepped over Haruna and saw me and Winry fucking. "Naoto!" Sakura yelled. Her eyes filled up with tears and she ran out of the dorm. Winry turned my head back towards her. "Don't worry about them baby. It's just you and me" she moaned. She kissed me on my lips before I could speak. We kept on fucking until Winry and I came again and again. Winry got off my cock and smiled at me. "You have alot of stamina Naoto. We're perfectly compatable" Winry told me smiling. She grabbed her some clean clothes, then left the room to go wash up. Sakura walked into the room smiling, which was a little discouraging. She closed the door behind her, and her smile turned into a malicious glare. "Naoto you jerk! How could you do that with her right in front of me!?" she yelled at the top of her lungs. I looked at her with a blank expression. "Why are you looking at me like I'm stupid?" she asked me. I stood up and gave a straight answer, "I need to put my clothes on". "Oh give it a rest! Did you forget while you were porking that brainiac that I not only saw your cock, but I tasted it, touched it, and I had it inside me?" she asked me. I threw my pants back on and prepared to look Sakura in her eyes. I turned around and she was right in my face smiling.

Chapter 8: Sakura's Body

Sakura was standing right in my face with her flirty look on her face. Her face was flushed red with excitement. I tried to talk, but she kissed me and shoved her tongue into my mouth. She pulled away from my lips smiling. She grabbed my cock in her hand and smiled brightly. I didn't even know she gave me another erection. "I don't think I've ever been more turned on in my life" she told me in a low tone as she put my hand on her breast. My cellphone rang right in the nick of time. I picked it up, but then Sakura grabbed it out of my hand. She turned my phone off and dropped it on the floor. She pushed me onto the bed and she sat on top of me. I tried to sit up, but she laid her body down on me. "Baby all I want is a little fun. Why can't I have some of this?" she asked me as she grabbed my cock. "I didn't say you couldn't" I told her. Sakura smiled at me, then she looked like she wanted to tell me something. "I swear if you try to leave while we're in here, I'll cut your dick off and take it with me" she threatened. I winced at thought of being without my cock. Sakura dropped her bookbag, then she pulled my pants back off quickly. She lifted her skirt up, and she's not wearing her underwear again. What the hell is up with her? Does she even believe in wearing underwear, or does she even know what underwear are? Anyways, Sakura put my dick all the way inside of her. "Feel good? I hate wearing underwear. It takes all the fun out of the day" she moaned. Sakura started bouncing and bouncing on my cock. I grabbed Sakura's breasts and began to squeeze them. Sakura looked down at me and smiled. "I can't remember the last time your dick felt this good" Sakura moaned. Sakura took her jacket off and let it drop to the floor. She unbuttoned her school shirt and put my hands on her bare naked breasts. She bounced, then grinded, then bounced some more. Sakura wouldn't stop moaning for anything. "Quiet down Sakura! Winry will hear!" I told her. She smiled as she bounced on me. "F...fu..." she started. "Huh?" I asked her. "Fuck Winry! Your cock belongs to me!" she moaned out loud. Sakura started going faster and faster than before. She really didn't give a fuck about Winry did she? Sakura is having fun on my cock, and I can't stop it. I should say I don't want to stop it. "Naoto give me all your cum!" Sakura moaned. I looked up to her confused, then realized she was cumming too. "Sakura I'm cumming" I groaned. Sakura smiled as she was filled up to her brim by my cum. "Oh yes Naoto! You're amazing!" Sakura told me. Unfortunately, Sakura remembered she had school so she got up slowly then grabbed her jacket and bookbag. "You're done?" I asked. I know Sakura, and she never settles for one orgasm. I know her limit it about 5 or 6, since she seems to have fun during sex. Sakura threw on her sad face and looked at me. "Sorry daddy. I'll make it up to you after I get out of school I promise". She fixed her skirt, buttoned her shirt, threw on her jacket, and grabbed her bookbag before she left. "I forgot she still had school" I told myself.

Chapter 9: Secrets

After I washed up, ate, and had another round of sex with Winry, I left the dorm. I looked around for Haruna so I could explain what happened when she walked in on me and Winry. "Naoto!". I whipped around and found myself face to face with Hatoru Hyuga. "Hatoru? What do you want?" I asked him. He stood with his arms crossed and glared at me. "How dare you?" he growled. "How dare me? How dare you?" I shot back at him. He stopped glaring, shook his head and smiled. "Do you realized how you hurt my cousin?" he asked. "I'm looking for her to explain" I stated. "Normally I'd be at your throat Naoto, but I'll make an exception just this once. Find lady Haruna and fix your mistake. You broke her heart you know?" he asked. "How'd I do that?" I asked confused. "She never told you this, but she is deeply infatuated with yourself. She even made a ludicris resolve". "What was this resolve?" I questioned. "She resolved that she and you lose your virginity to one another" he told me. "Huh?". Okay now I'm officially fucking confused here. Haruna Hyuga likes me, and she wanted to be the one to take my virginity away. And on top of that she wanted me to take her's away? I lost my virginity over 3 years ago. "She also said she's has been watching you since kindergarten, and she wanted to be with you. Now, she believes losing her virginty to you is pointless. It'd have nothing special" Hatoru said. "She wanted you and her to have a special bond with each other. You hurt her, you need to remedy it" he told me. He stepped closer and glared into my eyes maliciously. "You don't want to be waiting another thirty minutes cause I'll be fucking you up" he told me. "Go to the school swimming pool. She's there swimming, she always does...". "...when she's troubled with a big problem" I finished. "Exactly" he told me. He turned around and left towards his dorm. I ran towards the school like a maniac looking for Haruna. When I got to the swimming pool, and froze in my tracks. The first time I actually paid attention to Haruna when she swam. She jumped off the diving board, then went into the water perfectly. When she got into the water, she swam as though she was in her natural habitat, her element. She came back up to the surface of the water and headed towards the diving board. When she saw me, she walked right towards me. When she got near me before I could speak, she hit me in my stomache. I feel like she knocked the shit out of me. "Naoto how dare you come near me after what you did!?" she shouted at me. She didn't stutter and she was looking right at me. I tried to get up, but I couldn't move a muscle. I looked up into her eyes and saw nothing but hatred. "H...Haruna I came to explain what happened" I groaned. She turned her head away from me, then she just put her foot on my head. "You broke my heart Naoto. I can break your bones, but I want to return the favor" she told me. She sat me up, then she sat next to me. "You got one hell of a punch" I told her. Before I knew what happened, she hooked me into the swimming pool. "What was that for!?" I yelled at her. "Why'd you come here?" she asked me. "To explain" I answered. "Start with why you never told me you had a woman already instead of having me chase you like an idiot" she asked. "I never knew you liked me" I told her. She hit the top of my head with the bottom of her foot. I tried to listen to what she was saying, but she had me under the water with just the heel of her foot. She lifted my head out of the water with her foot. "Did you hear me?" she asked me. "Not really" I said. She dropped me back into the water and hit me with the heel of her foot again. "I said why do you think I got nervous around you? You really don't pay attention to women do you?" she asked me. "I do" I shot back at her. "Who the hell are you talking to like that?" she asked. She pulled me back onto the ground with just her foot. I gasped for air. "You're in no position to yell at me" she told me. "I didn't try to yell at you" I told her. "Stand up" she told me. "Huh?" I asked her. "Stand up!" she repeated loudly. I struggled to my feet, but I stood up. "Why are you this angry?" I asked her. "Two reasons. 1. I'm pissed you had to be a dickhead and hide something from me! And 2. I'm on my period, if you must know" she told me. "You would have made a bad boyfriend anyway" she said. "How?" I asked her. "You didn't hear me under the water. A good man can listen to a woman no matter what" she told me. "And a woman doesn't show that much power towards a man" I shot back. "You're saying women are weaker then men?" she asked me. "That's not my point Haruna" I told her. "Answer me! Are women naturally weaker than the likes of men?" se asked me. "I guess so" I said. "You guess so? Then prove it, fight me right now" she challenged me. "I'm not going to fight a girl" I told her. She rushed towards me and uppercut me."I'm not girl! I'm a woman! Now fight me you sexist jerk!" she yelled. I put my guard up, then I prepared to fight Haruna. Haruna came at me with the force to kill a lion. She attacked me relentlessly. She kept kicking and punching me so fast my eyes couldn't keep up with her. She finally ended her hits with a spin kick. I flew backwards on my back and hit the ground hard. I couldn't even move. "There you go! I shattered your defense. Your muscles stopped responding" she said. She placed her foot on my face in victory. "Now do you see? Women are not as strong as men, or weaker than men, we are stronger than you pathetic excuses for men" she told me. "A real man can accept the fact there are others betters than them. They have no problem with women being stronger than them. Hatoru Nasi is a real man. He can fight a woman and accept the fact that women have exceeded men in a special way" she said proudly. She took her foot off my face and helped me up. "I'll give you credit Naoto, you sure can take a punch. You lasted longer than any other man I've fought" she said smiling. "Just how many men have you fought?" I asked her. "Not including you? Hmmm...I'd have to say at least three or four times the number of boys at our school" she told me. I thought she was lying at first, but I thought with her power? She probably took out a little more than that many boys. "Sorry I underestimated the power of women" I told her. "It's okay. At least you can swallow your pride and admit it" she told me. Haruna walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. "See you tommorrow Naoto!" she said before she ran off. "She changed that much in one day?" I asked myself. I really never knew she was that strong before. Now I had a knot on my head to remember this day.

Chapter 10: History of the Hyuga

"I wonder how I'm going to tell Hatoru about his cousin?" I wondered. "How about telling me to my face" he said from behind me. I turned around and faced him face to face. "Judging from the knot on your head, I'd suggest you fought her and lost" he said as he smiled and shook his head. "You do realize you were fated to lose to her don't you? No one has ever defeated a Hyuga" he said. "You think the Hyuga are so great don't you?" I shot at him. "Well, the Hyuga are one of the strongest families in Japan" he told me. "One of the strongest?" I repeated. "Correct. Out of the many families in Japan, there are three families that exceed the other families. My family, the Hyuga, the Omorhas, and the Kaguya family" he told me. "Hold the phone! Sasuke is part of the Omorhas! And Konohara is part of the Kaguya family" I told him. "That is correct. Konohara is the heir to the Kaguya family. Sasuke's sister is the heiress to the Omoarha family" he told me. "And Haruna is the Hyuga heiress to the head of the family" Hatoru told me. "Can I ask you a question Hatoru?". "Go ahead" he insisted. "If the heir to the family dies, does the child become the heir?" I asked him. "On normal terms you'd be spot on, but that isn't the case. If the heir to the family is to die, then the heir's sibling will take over" he informed me. "So if Haruna dies, then would you become the heir to the Hyuga family?" I asked him. "Again, you'd be correct under normal circumstances, but one thing keeps that from being true" he said. He let his head lower as if he was disappointed. "You see Naoto, lady Haruna is part of a different branch of the Hyuga family than I. She is part of the Main Household, while I'm part of the Side Household" he said. "For that very reason, I resented lady Haruna and often attempted to kill her during the time of our sparring" he said. He lifted his head up towards me. "I never rested in my younger years until that faithful day" he said. He lifted his head towards the sky and smiled. "On the day myself and lady Haruna became 10 years of age, I had to particpate in the Side Household's Genishinkai" Hatoru told me. "What's that?" I asked him curiously. "You seem awfully interested in the Hyuga family's history. That is a tradition as when the members of the Side Household are injected with fluids that make us naturally weaker than the members of the Main Household. Once I was injected with the fluids, I felt my muscles failing to react. I felt so weak, and for that reason I left me household. Lady Haruna followed me and gave me the medical attention needed to release the chemical from my body" he told me. "Even when you repeatidly tried to kill her?" I asked. "Even so with the heat between one another, she still saved me. Ever so grateful, I resolved to protect her with my life. That's why I never let her get too close to you. I fear she might want to leave the Hyuga family and start a life with you" he told me. "That's rough buddy. You're just lucky you're not in my family. The men of my family are fated to protect the women of our family until we die. I have no sister, so that responsibilty skipped me" I told him. Hatoru walked towards me and extended his hand to me. "I want to bury the hatchet that has chopped down the trees of our trust for one another and fated it to become paper" he told me. I extended my hand to him and we shook hands. "This can become temporary if I find you and lady Haruna in that position again" he told me smiling. "Don't expect me to let my guard down around you Hatoru" I said smiling back. We let go of each other's hand and walked our separate ways.

Chapter 11: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Winry looked around and found Naoto nowhere to be found anywhere. She saw Sakura sleeping soundly next to her. She laid back down and closed her eyes and fell back asleep. Sakura began to toss and turn in the bed, then her hand landed on Winry's breasts. Winry opened her eyes and saw where Sakura's hand was. She thought nothing of where it was, then fell back asleep. Sakura kept moving her arms, then she opened her eyes and saw Winry sleeping. "I wonder if she can feel this" Sakura wondered as she put her hand between Winry's legs and rubbed her clit. Winry began to moan silently first, then she started to moan loudly. "Wake up sleeping beauty" Sakura sang to Winry. Winry opened up her eyes and looked at Sakura smiling at her. "What are you doing?" Winry moaned. "Just being a little curious" Sakura told her. Then Sakura leaned down and kissed Winry on her lips. Sakura rubbed Winry's breasts and her clit while she kissed her. Winry grabbed one of Sakura's breasts and rubbed it in circles. Sakura started moaning along with Winry, then she broke their kiss and smiled. "You're a good kisser Winry" Sakura told her. "You're not so bad yourself Sakura" Winry said to her. Sakura headed downward and gave Winry a sneaky smile. "You ever get eaten out by Naoto?" Sakura asked her. Winry shook her head, "You?" she asked. "No, I think he's scared to go downward on us" Sakura told her. Sakura lifted up Winry's gown and smiled at her. "You naughty, naughty girl. Not even two seconds and you're getting wet. And you're not wearing any panties" Sakura told her. Sakura slowly began to lick Winry's clit up and down. Winry moaned as she played with her breasts. Sakura took her gown off and played with her breasts while she pleasured Winry. Winry looked down at Sakura, "I'm so sorry Sakura" she moaned. Sakura looked up at Winry confused. "Why Winry?" she asked her. "You're pleasing me, but I'm not doing anything for you" Winry moaned. Sakura turned her body so she could still lick Winry, but now Winry could lick her too. "Lets try a 69 then" Sakura told her smiling. Winry instantly began to lick Sakura's wet clit. Sakura began to shove her tongue into Winry. Winry moaned out loud. Sakura knew what she was doing, like she done it before. Winry shoved her tongue into Sakura. Sakura and Winry kept eating each other out until Sakura got an idea. Sakura lifted one of Winry's legs over her shoulder. Sakura put her clit against's Winry, then began to rub them together. Winry laid her body down and moaned. She played with her breasts while Sakura did all the work. "It's getting hot!" Sakura shouted. Winry sat up and grabbed one of Sakura's breasts. Sakura's face kept turning redder and redder than before. Winry began to grind her hips with Sakura's. Sakura grabbed Winry's breast and squeezed it. When Winry and Sakura reached their climax, they covered one another's clit with their cum. They laid down onto the bed trying to catch their breath. "I think I had you all wrong Sakura. You're not so bad" Winry said staring at the ceiling. "You too Winry" Sakura told her. Sakura sat up and looked at Winry. She saw why Naoto liked her, and she knew why she liked him. "Winry?" she said softly. "Yeah?" she answered. "Want to get something to eat?" Sakura asked her. Winry nodded. They got up, then they threw on some clothes and left.

Chapter 12: Devious Thinking

Winry sat sipping her milkshake looking around, then at Sakura. Sakura just sat drinking her milkshake thinking. "Winry? Remember that girl who walked in when you and Naoto were having sex?" Sakura aked her suddenly. "Yeah. Isn't she that Hyuga girl?" Winry said. "Yeah. Her name is Haruna Hyuga. She's Hatoru Hyuga's cousin" Sakura told her. "What are you thinking about Sakura?" Winry asked her. "Did it ever strike you Naoto might leave us both for her?" Sakura suggested. "What do you mean?" Winry asked her becoming worried. "I mean she knew Naoto longer than we did, and they're always talking to each other" Sakura told her. "Okay and?" Winry asked her. "And, he might like her more than he likes us. We can end up looking like idiots" Sakura told her. "As far as Naoto goes, he doesn't seem to get it" Winry told her. "Get what?" Sakura asked confused. "He doesn't seem to get the fact he has to choose between three women, if that girl is a factor in this equation. I have a 33.3% chance of getting chosen as well as you do" Winry told her. "Is that even considered bad?" Sakura asked. "Think about the problem like this. He keeps talking to Haruna, then our chances become even more slim than before" Winry said. "Wait you just said we have a 33.3 percent chance of getting chosen" Sakura said worried. "That's less than half a chance. If we take Haruna out, then we can increase our chances substansually" Winry told her. "But how? Haruna is shy, cute, wealthy, and a great athlete. Now can we compete with that?" Sakura asked her. "I don't know. With those forces working against us, we might have less then a 30 percent chance rather than 33.3 percent chances apiece" Winry told her. "What if we increase our chances by simply overpowering her numbers?" Sakura suggested. Winry looked at Sakura curiously. "How can we ovepower her?" she asked. "Think of it like money in an auction. If she bets higher than us singularly, then how can we bid higher than her and win?" Sakura asked her smiling. Winry tried to think about this for a second. "By combining our powers together" Sakura told her. Winry gasped at her idea. "That's brilliant! Then combined we have a 60 percent chance and could easily overpower Haruna's chances. Now I see how you got into class A" Winry exclaimed smiling. "But Winry, that means we'll have to share Naoto" Sakura told her. "I'm okay with it if you are" Winry told her. Sakura hesitated to answer. "Okay Winry. Lets go get our man" Sakura told her.

Chapter 13: The Final Decision

I walked into the dorm and saw Winry sitting in my favorite chair smiling. "About time you made it back" she told me. I walked into the kitchen and saw Sakura cooking dinner. Good thing too, cause I'm hungry as hell. "Glad to see you made it back in one piece" she told me. Winry got up and stood next to me. She grabbed my arm and smiled at me. "Hope you're hungry" she told me. When Winry let go of my arm, she went to go lock the dorm door. I saw Sakura take out a little remote then she pressed a button on it. Just then, Winry moaned out loud and fell to her knees. "S...Sakura take it easy" she yelled. I looked at Sakura, then at Winry confused as hell. "Winry, Sakura didn't even touch you" I said to her. Sakura gave me a sneaky smile and walked towards me. "Winry told me she never used a vibrator before so I was just taking her out for a spin" Sakura told me. "A vibrator?" I repeated confused. Winry grabbed my jacket sleeve and looked up at me. "Naoto I don't think I can hold on any longer!" she moaned. Sakura pressed another button on that little remote and Winry stopped moaning. Winry stood up and smiled at Sakura trying to catch her breath. "Naoto, we gave it some thought and decided to make the deadline for your decision to today" Sakura told me. "Huh? So I have to choose right now?" I asked her. I looked at Sakura, then at Winry. I sat down in my favorite chair, closed my eyes, and put my head in my hands. Sakura looked at Winry with a devilish grin. "You think it's time?" Sakura askd her. "Never a better time like now" Winry told her. Winry and Sakura began to strip out of their clothes. "Oh Naoto?" Winry said to me. "Huh?" I answered. "Me and Sakura have an idea" she told me. "You can choose both of us" Sakura cut in. I looked up and saw both of them completely naked. Butt ass naked standing right in front of me. "What do you think?" Sakura asked. Winry grabbed the vibrator and pulled it out of her. "I'd much rather have your's inside me" she said smiling. They grabbed my arms and pulled me into the room. They pushed me onto the bed, then took off my clothes. They both grabbed my cock at the same time, then smiled at each other. Sakura started sucking my cock while Winry licked my cock up and down. I threw my head back and looked up at the ceiling. All of a sudden I felt something soft sandwiching my cock. I looked down and saw Winry's breasts sandwiching my cock while Sakura sucked my cock. Winry's breasts felt so soft and Sakura's mouth felt so hot. They kept tag teaming me together. They were finally getting along with each other. I felt my climax coming closer and closer. I looked up to the ceiling, as if I was looking at God himself. "That you for these two God" I thought. "Sakura, it might take a while to make him cum. He holds it back pretty well" she told Sakura. "Oh yeah? I bet we can make him cum" Sakura told her. Sakura began to tickle the tip of my cock with her tongue while Winry kept stroking me with her breasts. Man fuck this shit! I'm gonna cum I thought. "Here it comes!" I yelled out loud. I shot my cum onto Winry and Sakura. "This feels so good" Sakura moaned. "This load feels special. It's hotter and thicker than normal" Winry moaned. Sakura sat up and shoved my cock deep inside her and instantly began to bounce. Winry walked towards me and smiled. "Naoto, it's time for you to pay me back" she giggled. She laid on me backwards and began to play with Sakura's tits. I looked down and saw nothing but ass. Winry put her pussy near my mouth and looked at me. "Naoto, can you lick my wet pussy?". I stared at her confused, then I shoved my tongue deep inside her. Winry moaned out loud while Sakura bounced on my cock. I really didn't know what the hell I was doing, so I did the first thing I could think of. I began to lick her swollen clit and shoving my tongue into her pussy. Winry didn't seem to care how I did it, she just wanted it done. Sakura started alternating her actions between bouncing and grinding on my cock. "Naoto your dick's a monster! It feels so good!" Sakura moaned out loud. "Naoto I'm gonna cum!" Winry moaned. Before I knew it, her cum covered my tongue and around my mouth. Winry sat up and gasped. "Naoto I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cum in your mouth, it just happened" Winry apologized. "It's okay Winry. If you put up with my cum, I'll put up with yours" I told her. I barely noticed it when I came inside of Sakura. She put her breasts on my face and giggled. "Your turn Winry. Go on and ride him" Sakura told her. Winry got onto my cock without hesistation or a second thought. Winry instantly began grinding on my cock while Sakura let me play with her tits. I started to compare Sakura and Winry's breasts in my head. Sakura put one of her nipples into my mouth before I could speak. "Naoto I want you to suck on my tits" Sakura told me. I looked up at Sakura, then just started sucking her breasts. Sakura was moaning pretty loud for a girl whose boyfriend was having sex with another girl right in front of her. Winry was just enjoying every moment of this day. She was grinding faster and harder than usual. Winry kept getting driven orgasm to orgasm while I was about to shoot my first one inside of her for today. I took Sakura's nipple out of my mouth and grabbed Winry's breasts. I shot my load of cum inside of her and heard her moan out loud. "Wow Naoto! You came three times and you're still rock hard" Winry giggled. Sakura sat with her back against the wall smiling. "You're still going Winry?" Sakura asked Winry. "Yeah. You don't know about it, but I promised Naoto I'll never leave him erect no matter what" Winry told Sakura before she began to grind so more. "Sounds like fun" Sakura said as she stood up. "You're going for another round too Sakura?" I asked her. "Yeah. I still owe you some more for yesturday right? Besides, if brainiac can take it, I can take it" Sakura told me. We wound up staying up til the morning having sex with one another. Me and Sakura, me and Winry, Sakura and Winry, then all three of us. I woke up in the morning and looked around. I saw Sakura to my left, but no Winry. Sakura opened her eyes and smiled at me. I fell something soft and hot wrapped around my cock. Sakura whipped off the sheet and saw Winry sucking me off. Winry sat up and smiled at us. "Oh you're up Naoto" she said. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "You had quite a bit of morning wood, so I thought I'd help myself" she said smiling. "Winry no fair!" Sakura said flustered. "Um...girls?" I said nervously. They just completely ignored me. "I bet I can last longer than you Winry" Sakura challenged her. I saw Winry sneak her hand behind Sakura. Winry slid her finger into Sakura's pussy. Sakura moaned out loud smiling. "Careful what you say Sakura. You want a contest I'll give you one" Winry said in a low tone. "Can't a guy get some rest!?" I yelled out. "Oh Naoto! I have a surprise for you!" Sakura moaned. "What is it?" Winry asked. She began stroking my dick slowly while she got fingered by Winry. "I'm...going...to be...out of...school...for the next two...weeks" she told me. "Now we can have even more fun" Winry said smiling. It looks like I'm stuck in my dorm with the girls for the next week and a half. It may be another guy's fantasy to be stuck in a dorm with two girls with off the scale bodies, but it might become my worst nightmare.


End file.
